


you cured my january blues

by icymuze



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: College AU, M/M, it's amazing, they're both RAs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymuze/pseuds/icymuze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Akimaru set the fire alarm off + 1 time when Haruna did it</p>
            </blockquote>





	you cured my january blues

**Author's Note:**

> oofuri secret santa 2k15!! this gift is for sukekoizumi! 
> 
> prompt was haruaki and i loved writing these dorks 
> 
> i have no idea how unis work in japan so this is mostly U.S. based???? it's still enjoyable though
> 
> title taken from Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys

(yeah you made it alright)   
-  
It was 5am on a snowy January morning, and Haruna was just getting to bed. He was a resident advisor in a freshmen hall at this university, and one of the students in his hall had gotten drunk and sliced his hand open. It was a mess; there was blood on the carpet, the kid had never gotten stitches before, and the small-town hospital was backed up and took ages to get them through and discharged. When he signed on to become an RA, he had never realized how involved he was going to be with all of the kids in his hall, but… it had its own rewards. Now, if he could just get a couple hours of sleep before his 8am class…

It’s 5:13am and the fire alarm is going off. 

Haruna hauls himself out of his bed and tosses on his jacket and boots, working with the other RAs and staff members to get everyone out of the building until the fire department arrives. Out in the snow, Haruna spots a blond holding a melted spatula. He storms up to him, about to lecture him, when he realizes something; _he’s another RA._ It doesn’t deter him, though, and Haruna keeps on with his march. 

“Was this alarm your fault?” 

The boy turns to him, giving a half-apologetic smile. “Yeah, I was trying to make pancakes for one of my residents? He’s sick right now and I thought it would be a nice surprise.” 

Haruna rubs at his face; the sleep deprivation is making him way grumpier than normal. “Okay, but why are you doing this at _five in the morning?”_

“We both have 8am classes! Besides, being woken up by pancakes is the best, right?” 

“Not when they’re burnt, Akimaru!” A sick-looking boy comments; he’s wrapped up in two blankets and has on massive bunny slippers. Haruna scowls and walks away, muttering to himself. 

 

That night, he finds a tupperware of warm pancakes outside his door; there’s a note attached with a smiley face on it.  
-  
Two weeks later, the alarm goes off again. This time it’s in the evening. Haruna can smell burnt popcorn throughout the hall as he leaves, and he assumes that it was one of the freshmen. He assumed wrong. 

Akimaru is laughing outside, handing out pieces of black popcorn to some of the kids near him. “I guess movie night has to be rescheduled, guys!” 

“It was you? Again?” Haruna crosses his arms and huffs; Akimaru doesn’t seem to be intimidated or impressed. 

“Yeah, the microwave is way stronger than the one in my room, so I put the popcorn in for way too long and the bag caught on fire.” 

Haruna rubs at his face and tries not to kill the guy. “You know there’s a popcorn button on the microwave, don’t you?” 

“What?? No way!”   
-  
A week later, on movie night, Haruna is the one who handles the popcorn.  
-  
They make it to February without any more incidents, but two days before Valentine’s day, the alarm goes off again. This time it’s in the afternoon, so most of the students are out in classes, but Haruna had the day off and was spending it making new door decs (they were Lorax themed). 

He had glitter all over his shirt (he had spilled it when the alarm went off) and he knows a couple of people are making fun of him, but he doesn’t care, because Akimaru is standing there, holding a plate of charred toast. 

“How have they not banned you from the kitchen yet?” His tone is almost fond this time; Akimaru just keeps smiling and handing out the toast to people. It’s really hard to be annoyed with him. 

“Oh, they did, this was the last straw, I guess. It’s not even that burnt! It’s just a little black, look, you can scrape it off, butter it, and it’s totally edible!” Akimaru is offering Haruna a piece, and he takes it, not even pretending to nibble at it. “I’m just glad my candy hearts didn’t burn before this.” 

“Candy hearts?” He tries a small bite of the toast. It’s awful. 

“Yeah!” Akimaru beams. “I’m making them for Valentine’s day, little chocolate and candy hearts. They’re really easy to make! You just melt stuff and put it in a mold.” 

Haruna nods, keeping the idea in mind. It could be useful for other holidays, too; he knew some of the kids in his hallway didn’t get any gifts from home, and they could use some cheering up. They all go back inside, and Haruna gets the recipe from Akimaru. 

He isn’t surprised when he finds a small bag of candy in front of his door, but he is surprised at the valentine accompanying it. It has a picture of a sloth, and it reads, “is ur name wifi because i’m feeling the connection.” 

If Haruna keeps it tucked away in with his important documents folder, well, no one has to know but him.   
-  
With Akimaru being banned from the kitchen, the fire alarms seem to stop completely. That is, until one day in late March. Haruna had just finished giving his room a spring cleaning, and was spraying air freshener out of an aerosol can. The mechanism got stuck, though, and it kept on spraying; he couldn’t get it to stop, and before he knew it, the alarm was going off. Shit. 

Haruna tossed the (still spraying) can in one of the large garbage cans on his way out. There was still snow outside, but it was all melted slush; he was glad he had on his real shoes and not just slippers, like some of the kids standing outside. He spotted Akimaru, who looked guilty even though he knew he hadn’t set the alarm off this time. 

“So, what’d you do?” Haruna’s voice was teasing this time, and Akimaru let out a dramatic huff. 

“Nothing!! I really didn’t do anything this time, I was just blowdrying my hair!” He huffs. “Man, I was planning on-” His eyes dart to Haruna for a moment before he contines, “-on asking this one guy out on a date, and now my routine is all messed up!” 

Haruna, in a not-at-all sly manner, asks, “Who were you going to ask out?” 

“Oh, another RA here… He’s got that whole tall dark and handsome thing going on… I’ve had a crush on him since I saw the baseball door decs he made at the beginning of the year… I keep leaving him gifts but I’m not sure that he gets my point, and I really don’t know if he likes me at all, but… I still wanted to ask him.”

Haruna blinks for a moment. He had put up the baseball decals. He was tall. Akimaru had left him gifts… “Uh, I think if you were to ask him out, you’d have a pretty strong chance of him saying yes… I mean, you’re a really cute guy and all, so…” 

Akimaru grins. “So, Haruna, want to go on a date with me?” 

“Only if you promise not to cook anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> the events in this fic are based off of my real life experiences living in a dorm with freshmen who can't cook pancakes 
> 
> also, door decs are these little nametags that RAs put on the doors so everyone knows who everyone is and also how you find your room when you move in.


End file.
